Ezequiel
: "Jacob is now a fugitive from the law, we must capture him before he dares to use his powers against more government agents" : —Ezequiel telling Ernesto to capture Jacob. Ezequiel is a main character and an antagonist, he is one of the three lieutenants of the secret crime organization known as K.E.S.E. He serves as the primary antagonist of Ernesto vs Jacob: Ultimate Battle. He works as a undercover agent inside the government where he extract useful information that could benefit the K.E.S.E. and eventually he became Ernesto Ibarra's boss and took that as a advantage to elaborate a plan that consisted in making Ernesto and Jacob kill each other because of the "A L 2' Serum cure situation. Overview Personality Ezequiel was a member of The K.E.S.E. and one of it's lieutenants, however unlike his fellow coworkers, he is the more calmed and is actually more the ultimate personification of manipulation as he is able to carefully plan and execute all the steps required to manipulate the 'pieces' involved to do his bidding. As part of his experience of his work in the K.E.S.E. and the government, he developed tactical skills that allowed him to manipulate the skilled Ernesto to make Jacob inject himself the "A L 2" Serum antidote and thereby cause a dispute between them that would trigger one of them killing the other and then he would kill the survivor personally. He succeeded in his plan to cause a fight between Ernesto and Jacob and also succeeded in making Jacob take the antidote, however when Jacob was about to kill Ernesto, he ended up forgiving his life and left the place, this angered Ezequiel to the point that he killed every survivor of the battle and then tried to kill the wounded Ernesto, which reveals that was wiling to kill anyone, including his fellow companions in order to achieve his objectives. Pre-Ernesto vs Jacob Ezequiel was born in Nicaragua in the mid 1990s, during his childhood he met Kesler, Eddie and Benson and eventually and befriends them. In 2010, Kesler introduced him, Eddie and Benson to a secret cult named The Cultists and they ended up joining them. Two years after joining them, he helped Kesler alongside Eddie and Benson who now calls himself Scorpius, to betray The Cultists and they eventually took over their organization after a fight which resulted in the deaths of numerous cultists members and then they intimidated the survivors of the cult into helping Kesler to create a secret crime organization called K.E.S.E. After Kesler successfully founded The K.E.S.E. he named him, Eddie and Scorpius as his lieutenants and they forced the survivors of the cult members to work for them by performing rituals in their favor. Some years after working inside The K.E.S.E., Kesler sent him to work inside the government in order to leak important information that could serve them. Once working for the government, he was easily going up in rank to the point that he was considered someone important for them. Category:Ernesto vs Jacob Eddie Attacks Characters Category:Ernesto vs Jacob Ultimate Battle Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The K.E.S.E. Category:Government Agents Category:Deceased